September
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Jo and Logan have never been close but everything changed in the month of September. Friendship is a different formation than they thought. Logan knows he will always be there to help Jo but who knows. One shot. Song September by Chris Daughtry


**September**

_A Jo/Logan one-shot to the song September by Chris Daughtry. It is such an amazing_ _song that I thought it would be good for a Jo/Logan story. It's a perfect song for them because of memories that go by in a relationship. But this is just of them being friends and possibly something more but they don't know that hopefully they will in time of September. _

_**Half the time passed away all the trouble that we gave**_

_**And all those days we spent out by the lake**_

_**Has it all gone to waste?**_

_**All the promises we made **_

_**One by one they vanished just the same . . .**_

It was a regular September day for Los Angeles with cool air but warm days. It was just perfect to wear short sleeved shirts but not shorts. But that wouldn't affect Jo at all because she was wearing well, a skirt. But well Jo was a girl and she would wear anything.

Jo is dating Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight but she was good friends with the other three Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. She was pretty good friends with Carlos and James but she was better friends with Logan because they share common ground and their personalities don't clash. She really would have never thought that life would be so good for her especially on such a great day like today is.

She just sat there on one of the couches in the Palm Woods by herself as she felt the couch go down a little bit. She looked up to see Logan sit there on the couch himself, she smiled placing the script under her chin.

"Hey Logan." said Jo looking at him

"Jo hey. How is New Town High going?" asked Logan

"Good." responded Jo respecting him and his attitude toward her because he is such a sweetie and really hot. She thinks that he is hotter than Kendall. She likes how he also takes in consideration for her work and asks simple questions not hard ones. "So how's Gustavo and the recording lately?"

"Not that good. He's pushing us to the limit." told Logan putting his arm on the hedge of the couch

"I get what you mean the director is pushing us a little too much so he can get more out of the show and good acting right out of us." exclaimed Jo putting her arm in front of her moving it playfully. Logan giggled at her as she did that. "I'm serious. What's so funny?"

"That arm thing you did and the way you said that." responded Logan

"That is kind of funny." replied Jo thinking about it

They sat there on the couch looking at each other not believing the great time they were having together at the moment. They really were great friends who understand at each other and laugh at silly things. They get each other also which is something you don't get with some guy friends. They were compatible but they don't know that they just think that their mutual personalities don't clash they help each other, they don't fight and they just are both smart people in general.

_**All the things I still remember summers never looked the same**_

_**Years go by and time seems to fly but the memories remain**_

_**In the middle of September we still play out in the rain **_

_**Nothing to lose but everything to gain**_

_**Reflecting now how thing's could've been it was worth it in the end**_

_**Now it all seems so clear **_

_**There's nothing left to fear so we made our way by finding what was real**_

_**Now the days are so long that summer's moving on **_

_**Reach for something that's already gone, yeah**_

Jo and Logan were outside walking by a lake side by side because they were good friends and really nothing more yet it felt like something more. They just know that things were becoming a bit hard and were being pushed by their supervisors and director whatever it was. They need a break from all of that and the best break for them is a nice calm walk together. Jo's hair was blowing behind her in the wind but it was fine because it wasn't going in her face.

"So how are you doing?" asked Logan to Jo

"Pretty good except the shows on a hiatus." told Jo

"That's not good." said Logan looking down with his hands in his jean pockets as he continued walking

"Not really. That's why I'm thinking of going to do something else like a movie or have a recurring character on a different show. My agent is looking into everything seeing if he can find me a different acting job." exclaimed Jo

"But you've been on New Town High for what 2, 3 seasons now and you are getting off it. You are very popular why do, that to your fans." said Logan a bit bewildered at the fact of what Jo would do

Jo looked at Logan getting to what he was saying there but what else is, she supposed to even do. She needs an acting job and to do that she needs a role and well the show isn't going so well with it being on a hiatus. Hiatus or not she needs to do something about it. So she is going out but her agent is looking into it with New Town High at the moment and is also looking for other acting jobs to even do as well while on the hiatus.

"I get what you mean Logan but what am I supposed to do." responded Jo as her hair kept flying all around

"I don't know take this time for yourself for a break and go out have some sun enjoy life." said Logan

"It isn't easy Logan you don't act." replied Jo

"But I sing in a way it's similar to acting you're in the studio for what six hours maybe." said Logan

"Yeah true." muttered Jo

Logan smiled knowing that things are very interesting when it's him and Jo together because they get along very well. It's like they've become the ultimate best friends with each other. But he also knows of his other best guy friends Carlos, James and Kendall.

_**All the things I still remember summers never looked the same**_

_**Years go by and time seems to fly but the memories remain**_

_**In the middle of September we still play out in the rain **_

_**Nothing to lose but everything to gain**_

_**Reflecting now how thing's could've been it was worth it in the end**_

Jo and Logan were at the Palm Woods in the pool area with everyone there including Logan's friends. They have been on their really good friendship lately, Jo and Logan because they talk almost every day for about ten minutes at least to twenty minutes to most. The others don't know that but Logan has become aware of what's going on in Jo's life and has gotten to know her very well.

Jo was still on the hiatus of the show and it's been two weeks and they're in between seasons at the moment. But things really weren't going all that well for her and the show. She just hopes that everything will be just fine. But things are going to be interesting for her show because things haven't really been the same for her being on the hiatus.

Things haven't been the same because she doesn't know what to do and she doesn't have work. So she has a few problems going on more than she anticipated and expected. She had a small role on a show for one episode but that was it. There was nothing else for her to do. It just was as hard on her as she put her hand on her neck while sitting on a chair at a table putting her elbow on it.

She looked up at Logan as he sat there in a chair looking at her. She knows that they have a good bond with each other. A better bond than she ever expected to even have. She never expected to be great friends with Logan for one thing. She knows more about him than any of the other guys even though she dated Kendall for a while. She is more of an acquaintance with Carlos and James than friends.

Jo smiled and Logan smiled back at her as she sat there. It was so crazy that they were even smiling at each other.

_Logan's smile_ _is cute and subtle _though Jo still looking at him but then looked down to the ground

Jo grabbed her things and then got out of the seat she was at and went in the Palm Woods by herself as Logan watched her go in. He knows how she is feeling lately with everything going on in her life. But she has been dealing with it really good. So it was really nice. Logan got up himself going in the elevator with Jo.

"Hey Jo." said Logan

"Logan." replied Jo looking at him

"So how's the uh . . . hiatus going?" asked Logan

"Not that good to be honest. It's hard to say if it's coming back or not." told Jo

"That's too bad." said Logan

"Yeah I just hope we find out soon though. It's been way to long." replied Jo

"Totally understandable." responded Logan

"Wow you would be the least likely person to say that." said Jo looking at him

Logan smiled at her knowing this was weird talking to Jo again and like a friend. It was not what Logan ever expected. He knows that she goes to him about her show and everything just to vent everything out to him because she needs someone. But sometimes it all gets in the way. He wishes that things would be different because he gets stuck in a song. He doesn't like it at all and wants to get out of it.

Jo stood there knowing that the whole show on hiatus thing. She was hoping that it will end soon. But things were going down south for her ever since her show pushed her and the others off. It's just for now but her co-star Megan on the other hand can't believe it and is out of control. The show was her life. On the other hand Jo always has her father, Logan and the other guys of Big Time Rush.

_**Yeah we knew we had to leave this town**_

_**But we never knew when and we never knew how**_

_**We would end up where we are**_

_**Yeah we knew we had to leave this town**_

_**But we never knew when and never knew how, never knew how**_

Another two weeks have gone by and still no response about the show and the hiatus going on. Jo was at the beach with Logan at the moment. She was wearing shorts with a tank top and a white shirt.

Logan looked at her as they were walking along the beach together side by side. He can't believe it at all how he and Jo became such good friends with each other. It was really great to have someone to talk to.

"How are you?" asked Logan

"Good. I took on a few minor roles or guest starring roles." told Jo to him "But no fun quite yet."

"Okay you want fun." said Logan going over to the water in the ocean and threw some at Jo as some hit

"You did not just do that." replied Jo as she went over splashing water on Logan and they ended up having a water fight

They were in the ocean together throwing water at each other having the water fight having a lot of fun. Jo was smiling at him and was also laughing together as they kept throwing and splashing. Logan ended up going over to her grabbing her and they went down in the ocean under the water. They went up surfacing real quick as Jo got her hair out of her eyes and also the salt water as well.

Jo looked at Logan not believing it at all because she and Logan were such great friends but she has been feeling something more lately. She went over to Logan dunking him down under the water for about forty-five seconds then brought him back on up. He looked at her.

"What did you do that for?" said Logan

"Because you did something similar to me." told Jo

"Let's go." replied Logan as he got out of the beach and back to the sand finding the towels they brought earlier

They sat down on them together as Jo's cell phone went off. She went in the bag finding it then pressed talk then put her cell phone to her ear. She was wondering who this was.

"Hello." said Jo to it listening to the other side of it explaining what was going on and who it was "Thank you."

"Who was that and what is going on?" asked Logan

"That was the people for the show. They said the show is back on to finish the season and then we are going to film one more season as well then its back on. It's great." said Jo

"It is." said Logan sitting there "That's great."

Jo went over to Logan hugging him as he sat there. He smiled as she was hugging him and he put his hand to her hair and it went right through. Jo was so happy and so was Logan. Their relationship has become closer and they know that one day that it could turn into something more.

_**All the things I still remember summers never looked the same**_

_**Years go by and time seems to fly but the memories remain**_

_**In the middle of September we still play out in the rain**_

_**Nothing to lose but everything to gain**_

_**Reflecting now how thing's could've been it was worth it in the end**_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_Hope you liked it. Please review if you can. This is only a one-shot to one of my favourite Chris Daughtry songs. This story took me a while to make so I hope you liked it. _


End file.
